1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to DC--DC switched mode power converters. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for regulating in a transformer-coupled power supply the output of a secondary stage by controlling the primary output.
2. The Background
Switched mode DC--DC power converters are common in the electronics industry. They are frequently used to convert one available DC level voltage to another DC level voltage, often needed for a particular set of semiconductor chips. Such power converters generally use one or more electrically controlled switches (such as N- or P-Channel MOSFETs) the gates of which are controlled by a switched mode power supply controller circuit which is often integrated onto a single chip.
As electronic devices become faster, smaller and more portable, the need for increased electrical efficiency in DC-DC converters used in these devices is becoming more important. Energy wasted in portable electronics devices prematurely drains the battery powering the device and creates waste heat which must be managed. Relatively small increases in overall electrical efficiency such as from 75% to 85%--result in a major decrease in wasted power and waste heat--e.g., from 25% to 15%. One of the methods commonly used to save power, particularly in portable devices, is to interrupt the operation of a switched mode power supply when there is a low current demand from the supply, and restart the power supply when current demand resumes.
Turning now to FIG. 1, a transformer-coupled step-down power supply or converter is shown schematically. Switches S1 and S2 control the voltage at the phase node, .O slashed.. When S1 is on, the phase node, .O slashed., is at VIN1 (a first input voltage). When S2 is on, the phase node, .O slashed., is at ground, 10 (a second input voltage). This type of converter is known as a synchronous pulse width modulation (PWM) converter.
The output filter (here, capacitor C1) averages the voltage at the phase node, .O slashed., to generate VOUT1, which is typically a DC level voltage. FIG. 2 illustrates the switching waveforms for the circuit of FIG. 1. The waveform for SS1 (switching signal 1 controlling S1) is essentially 180 degrees out of phase with the waveform of SS2 (switching signal 2 controlling S2). It is usually turned off slightly before SS2 activates to prevent a short circuit or cross conduction condition. Vpri switches between VIN1-VOUT1 and -VOUT1 following the SS1 signal. Vpri is the voltage across the primary of transformer T1. Vsec is the voltage across the secondary or output winding of T1 and it is simply the turns ratio (Nsec/Npri) multiplied by Vpri. VOUT1 is filtered by capacitor C1 and thus ramps up when Vpri is available and ramps down when it is not. VOUT2 is powered by the output of the secondary winding of T1 as rectified by diode D1. It is filtered by capacitor C2. Many other configurations of this basic idea are known to those of skill in the art for providing various output voltages, as desired.
It is common practice for modern switched mode power supplies used in battery operated equipment or other applications where efficiency and power saving capabilities are paramount to utilize various switching modes in order to optimize the efficiency of the power supply over a wide range of load currents. The switched mode power supply will typically operate at a fixed frequency to allow easy selection of output filter components, but as the load current is reduced, the converter will enter a "power save" mode which drops switching cycles, conserving the gate charge energy associated with switching the power bridge. If a transformer coupled output stage is used, the secondary output is unregulated when the primary stops switching in power save mode. Since the careful regulation of the secondary output voltage can be critical in some applications, this poses a problem.
Turning to FIG. 3, a circuit known in the art which uses one method to solve the problem of loss of secondary regulation in a power supply is shown. In the circuit shown in FIG. 3 the output of the secondary winding 12 of transformer T1 is used with the rectifying function of diode D1 to generate the input voltage to a conventional linear regulator 14 having, for example, an IN terminal for connection to a power supply voltage such as VOUT2, a REF terminal for connection to a source of a reference voltage, a REG output terminal for output of a regulated voltage level and a FB feedback input terminal for connection to the is regulated output voltage level, such as VOUT3, for sensing that voltage level.
A current sense device, such as resistor Rcs, is used to determine the primary supply output current. Note that many ways of sensing current are known. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 3, Rcs is connected between the terminals of Op Amp 22 to provide an output signal on line 24 to control circuitry 16. When the primary supply output current drops below a predetermined level, the control circuitry 16 stops issuing signals SS1 and SS2 which, in turn, stops switching switches S1 and S2. Under these conditions, when the linear regulator output VOUT3 is heavily loaded, the secondary output VOUT2 will droop. Comparator AR1 compares VOUT2 with a predetermined reference level "REF". When the droop is sufficient that VOUT2 drops below REF, a single primary side switching cycle is generated. The first event is typically to turn on the synchronous switch S2 for a fixed period of time by generating a pulse with a one shot device 18 which is, in turn, connected to one input of an OR gate 20. The other input of OR gate 20 is connected to SS2. This allows the primary control loop to bypass its power save mode circuitry, which would turn the primary switcher off under normal conditions due to the light load on the primary.
Turning on S2 transfers energy from the primary output capacitor C1 to the secondary output capacitor C2. Comparator AR1 monitors the rising input voltage VOUT2 to the linear regulator 14 with the hysteresis of the comparator determining the level to which VOUT2 is raised. When the secondary output voltage VOUT2 is pumped up and detected by comparator AR1, the secondary regulation signal becomes inactive and the primary control loop returns to the power save mode, dropping switching signals when possible in order to improve efficiency. So when comparator AR1 decides that the voltage droop on VOUT2 is too much, a single pulse is generated to cause the switcher to execute one cycle, recharging the capacitor filters and reducing the droop. Comparator AR1 will continue to cause pulses to be generated for so long as VOUT2 is below REF.
Another prior circuit applies one or more pulses to the S2 and/or S1 switches and uses a comparator to sense droop on VOUT2 to determine when to stop sending the pulses. During this time the power supply does not reenter synchronous conduction mode where the switching of S1 and S2 is complementary.